Succubus
by tanzy95
Summary: Claire has since discovered she isn't a human, she's a succubus- a creature that sustains from sexual energy to survive. Shane has since turned his back on her but soon realised his mistake? What will happen during his attempts to get her back? Lemons :
1. Chapter 1

**I'll warn you that this first chapter is going to be a little weird but it's just the whole explanation to what's going on. If you've seen Lost Girl you'll get where this is going.**

Claire's POV

As Claire once again alone along the deserted streets of Morganville she couldn't help but think about how much her life had changed in just over a month- most of which not for the better.

_Flashback_

_After her 18__th__ birthday Claire had begun to feel weird, especially around Shane. Whenever she got too close to him she felt herself unnaturally drawn to him and felt a need deep within her, almost like a kind of hunger that was difficult to control. It was comparable to the way a vampire is drawn to human's neck. It scared Claire because she knew it wasn't normal. She tried to ignore it for a while but couldn't help to push Shane away in the process. It got worse, to the point where she felt a drawing toward Michael as she passed him in the house- who was starting to look at her funny- and to strangers she passed on the way to college._

_When she realised there was something seriously wrong with her and she couldn't handle it she ran all the way to Myrnin, in hope he cope help her with her unusual situation. She explained everything to him, too afraid to feel embarrassed. As she explained the urges drawing her to anyone- particularly men- and how it was beginning to make her ill Myrnin's eyes widened. When she had finished talking he demanded to run tests on her, wouldn't let her leave until he was done._

_After hours of tests the last ones results came through from Myrnin's home-made printer and when he scanned through pure shock appeared on his face. Claire- worried by his expression- went to him to see what was wrong but all he managed to say when he looked at her was. "Claire- but-how-you..."_

_After that he'd grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to Amelie's office. As Claire was stood in front of Amelie, Myrnin whispered something the Ice Queen's ear. Once again Claire was concerned by the look of shock that spread across Amelie's face- considering the woman was a god knows how many centuries old vampire Claire didn't think Amelie was capable of being surprised. "Are you sure Myrnin?" She asked the vampire that stared intently at his apprentices face._

"_I'm sure my lady, I have the proof right here."_

_After a while Claire couldn't take it anymore and demanded to know what was going on. Amelie had looked at her with sympathy before turning to Myrnin. "Tell her Myrnin."_

_Her boss moved to stand in front of her. "Claire, these changes you've been feeling. Well they are happening because you're not-well- human."_

_The world stopped in that moment for Claire. Though know other explanation ever came to her she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Anger quickly consumed her and she turned to storm from the office as Myrnin ran after her. She made it into the main lobby just as Myrnin grabbed her hand and spun her around. "Claire please just wait."_

"_I can't, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm not freaking human Myrnin!"_

_She heard three gasps behind her and turned to see three familiar faces watching her, yet again all covered by a mask off shock. Claire immediately looked at the person at the far right- Shane. He'd heard what she'd said and he also showed horror on his face. "Shane please-" He didn't let her finish, he just shook his head before turning and walking out the door. Michael and Eve didn't walk away but just stood there with their mouths hanging open- that was enough to cause Claire to run into the streets before anyone could stop her._

_In the end- after wondering the streets for hours- Claire had snuck home, packed up her stuff and gone to Myrnin's, the only person capable of helping her. Luckily he was relieved she wanted his help. First he had to explain to her what she was, which in many ways was the hardest part of everything. Claire could remember the conversation quite clearly. "What am I Myrnin?"_

_"You're a Succubus." Myrnin said simplly._

_"A what?"_

_"A Succubus. There an ancient species, they used to live in relative peace with vampires since they had a lot to offer each other so to speak. But they died ot centuries ago... well until now. I'm guessing its been hidden in your blood generations and the vampires presence has woken it up."_

_"But what are they exactly? What makes them not human? And what does it have to do with the strange things that are happening to me?"_

_Myrnin replied uncomfortably. "Well... there simular to vampires really. They have increased strength and agility... oh and the ability to manipulate and seduce people through touch. The only difference is that instead of blood they need um... well... sex." There was a long minute of silence as Claire stared at Myrnin._

_"Do_ you_ think I find this funny?"_

_"I'm not joking Claire this is the truth. Vampires need blood and succubuses need sexual energy." Claire's cheeks flared as Myrnin spoke the last two words. "That's just how it is and it is why you have been feeling drawn towards men... because you need to... do your thing."_

_"Please don't say that again. What happens if I don't "do my thing" as you put it."_

_"You die, like vampires do if they don't drink blood."_

_"How am I supposed to do that exactly, I'm sort of single now Shane hates me." She asked warily._

_ "Do what they used to back in their day, use touch to seduce people and just... Anyway besides you only need to sustain yourself every few days."_

_"Every few days! You are telling me that to survive I have to sleep around with guys every few days! Like a slut!"_

_"You're a succubus Claire, it's what you were born to do."_

_For weeks Claire read through books about succubuses while Myrnin carried on explaining every embarrassing detail. She quickly learned a lot about her new self, that kissing could sustain her temporarily when needed, but she still needed to sex whether she liked it or not. She also learned that not only did it keep her alive but would heal any injuries she recieved instantly, she couldn't help to aknowledge how handy that was._

_When her needs and urges began to get too strong and she began to feel weak she knew she had to do what she didn't want to do, knowing there was no choice. So she packed up and moved into an apartment. That was when she heard about an illegal night club that ran every week in an old warehouse. Strictly for vampires and the more trustworthy residents of Morganville. She'd gone there the same night where she was instantly welcomed by the more paler residents who knew exactly what she was, many of them remembering the centuries before when Claire's kind were a common occurence. She soon got talking to one of those vampires- a young looking one that reminded her of a shorter and brunette Michael- who expressed interest in offering her his "services". For the first time ever she spent the night with a guy other than Shane. She knew this was her life now. Everything before was gone._

_End Of Flashback_

That's where Claire was heading as she walked along, to another of the night clubs wild nights like she did every week. With no boyfriend she had no choice but to jump from guy to guy for the sake of her own survival. Monica would be proud.

**I told you the 1****st**** chapter would be weird, but I needed to explain everything. Next chapter on its way and is going to have more of a point.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shane's POV

Shane hadn't seen Claire since the day he'd heard her yelling about her not being human. It had scared and hurt him at the same time and he hadn't even waited to here her explanation and he still didn't know what was going on after a month. Nobody knew really, not even Michael. He'd gone to Amelie many times to get the truth but not even her own vampire could get anything from her. As for Claire, she had spent the whole time doing everything in her power to make sure nobody would find her.

But Shane had had enough and knew it was time he found out what Claire exactly meant. Being a stubborn asshole wasn't going to get him anywhere. After both Eve and Michael had headed out to work he headed out into the streets and ran all the way to Founder's Square, barged his way into the council hall and marched into Amelie's office. Before she could say anything about his rude entrance he started ranting. "Enough hiding Claire from us, tell me what and where she is."

"I don't see why you would care." She replied coolly.

"I'm not sure what I care about anymore, because I don't know what's going on. So just tell me one thing, is Claire a vampire?"

Amelie looked surprised by his question. "Of course not. What in the world gave you that idea?"

"Well I heard her say she wasn't human, the last time I checked you were either a human or a vampire. So which is it?"

Amelie leaned forward in her seat. "Perhaps Mr Collins, it is time you knew the truth. I shall start from the beginning."

And that is exactly what she did, she explained every last detail of what Claire in fact was and what she had to do to survive to the point where Shane knew just about as Claire did about herself. At first Shane thought it was some kind of joke but as what Amelie said became more impossible to make up he remembered that Amelie didn't joke and what she spoke was the cold hard truth. The girl who had once been his girlfriend now had to jump between guys to live through another day. All because he had turned his back on her. Even though he knew how unbelievable it sound he knew what Amelie had told him was what was really going on.

Shane knew he had been wrong. Yes, Claire wasn't human but she wasn't a vampire, that had been the one thing that had caused him to turn away in the first place. The thought of the girl he loved becoming a potential monster.

"Tell me where she is. I need to speak to her."

"I don't see why."

"Because I just found out Claire has to sleep with any guy going to survive. That is something I need to speak to her about." Shane took a deep breath before continuing. "Please Amelie, tell me where she is."

The vampire looked deep in thought for a second then sighed. "It's hard to find her these days. Although she still works for me, mostly dealing with some recently troublesome vampires she tends to work alone but I know where you will find her on most nights. I'm sure you have heard of the illegal night clubs that exist in this town, considering your history."

"Well yeah but I thought you didn't know about them, why haven't you shut them down if you know about them?"

The vampire shrugged. "They have never caused any trouble, if anything they provide a less strained environment for our more welcome residents. Anyway, that is where you will find Claire these days. Doing what she must if you understand my meaning."

Shane didn't want to think about that meaning. The thought of Claire with someone else made him feel sick. The first thing he had to do was explain everything to Michael and Eve. That was something he knew would be awkward.

**Hours Later...**

Shane had just finished his long explanation to Michael and Eve. Eve was sat looking at Shane like she wanted to punch him. "Is this your way of calling Claire a slut or something? Do you think you're funny?" She shrieked at him. She lunged to hit him but Michael grabbed her and made her sit down. While Shane had been explaining everything Michael had been getting paler and paler.

"As unbelievable as this sounds it makes sense." He said to Shane.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was on vamp business the other week I heard some of the older vampires talking. They were saying that word succubus but I didn't know what it meant at the time."

"What else did they say?"

"Well um- they were talking about how they hadn't seen one in centuries and how some of the vamps had." Michael made quotation marks in the air. "Gotten lucky with one, I'm guessing they meant Claire."

Shane felt nauseated by Michael's words. He couldn't believe Claire had had to turn to vampires. Eve looked confused for a second, her forehead creasing as she processed everything she heard. "You mean this is all true?" Michael and Shane both nodded, causing Eve to jump to her feet. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find her!"

**Wow, thank you for the quick reviews, I'm trying to update as much as possible before I forget any of my perverted ideas lol**


	3. Chapter 3

Claire's POV

Rounding the last corner to where the warehouse holding the party was, Claire was beginning to feel a little edgy and hungry- and not for food. She'd originally planned to go for a quick make out session to heal some wounds she'd received in a fight with a vampire earlier that evening- spending more time out at night meant fights weren't as avoidable as they used to be. However, she realised that she needed a little more than that.

It was strange for Claire. She thought that since it had been a month she would be used to her new lifestyle, but she'd been wrong. Yes there were days she could handle everything perfectly fine but on others everything she was doing caught up to her and make her want to curl up in a ball and cry.

Reaching the warehouse she glanced briefly at the two vampires guarding the doors to make sure no college kids got in. They didn't say anything to Claire as she pushed the doors open and walked right in as they'd seen her plenty of times and knew who she was.

Inside the music blared out across the wide open space as both vampires and some humans danced to the beat, while others sat in the corner tables chatting. Claire walked directly through the middle of the dance floor towards the bar at the back. Heads turned to look at her, whether it was because they knew who she was or because of the revealing top, thin shredded tights and long black leather boots she was wearing she didn't know.

Just as she was about to reach the bar a vampire appeared in front of her, forcing her to stop. Claire didn't recognise him. He was an older vampire- physically- and looked at least forty. Claire couldn't help but notice he looked like a total creep. The strange grin he flashed her in the next second seemed to confirm her thoughts. "Well, if it isn't the young succubus. I've been waiting a while to meet you."

"Great. You too." She replied with no attempt to hide her lack of enthusiasm.

"Why don't you let me buy you a drink and we can get to know each other."

_Ugh, no thanks. _Claire thought to herself as she tried to force a smile. "I would but I'm busy, thanks for the offer though."

She stepped to the side and tried to walk around him but he pulled her back and whispered in her ear. "C'mon, we both know why you're here succubus, I'm just trying to make it easier for you."

Claire pulled her arm free of his grasp as she replied. "And I'm trying to say as nice as possible that I'm not interested. Now if you'll excuse me."

The vampire disappeared as Claire walked away to the bar where she took a seat on one of the stools. When the bartender came over she smiled and said. "Vodka and coke please."

"Make that a double." A voice said from the stool beside her which had been empty just seconds before. At first Claire thought it was the creep from earlier but when she looked at the person she realised it wasn't. He was a vampire just a different one. He was younger than the last one, possibly around 20 years old. Claire couldn't help but notice the cute yet bad boy look to him. When she smiled at him and said thanks he held a hand out to her. "I'm Leon." You're Claire right?"

"Yeah that's me."

"I've heard a lot about you." He said as a smirk played at his lips. "So, are you waiting for anyone?"

"No, just here on my own."

"Great, I can get to know you a little bit." The humour in his voice told Claire exactly what he meant by that...

Minutes passed and the two of them were deep in conversation... or rather Claire was flirting as the vampire spent half the time staring at her lips. When Claire was sure it was going in the right direction she put her hand casually on his, creating the touch that would allow her to seduce him to the point he wouldn't be able to get enough of her. As her powers of manipulation flowed from her fingertips and into the vampires skin he looked down to where her hand was touching him. He knew what she was doing but didn't try to stop her. It was a clear sign that she was interested and he was delighted. After all, what vamp wouldn't want to have some fun with a succubus?

At that moment the urges Claire had been feeling before hit her again and her eyes began to shine a brilliant blue- like they always did when she was hungry. The vampire noticed and said with a smile. "Ah, I see the succubus is hungry. I can help you with that." He then leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "But you know I've never been with one of your kind before, may I have just a little taster first?"

That was all the encouragement Claire needed, so she leaned forward, put an arm around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Immediately, she drew some of the energy out from deep within his body, passing it from his mouth to hers as there lips tangled together. She pulled away after just a few seconds to look at him. He didn't say anything for a second, just stared of in dazed surprise. When he regained himself he took her hand and whispered to her. "Come with me." Before pulling her towards a door in the corner.

Unaware that they were being watched from a short distance...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it. **

Shane's POV

Eve had practically thrown the car keys at Michael and rushed out the door before anything else could be said between the three of them. Once they were in the car Michael got the car rolling and drove in the directions Shane gave him while Eve babbled on in the back. "I can't believe this, it just sounds so insane."

Michael glanced at her through the rear view mirror. "You're forgetting what town we are in Eve. The capital of insane."

"Well yeah you're right but _this-_ this just tops it all. I'm mean vampires I pretty much understand considering I grew up with them... and am dating one, hell I'd even understand werewolves or the lock ness monster but Claire... she's a freaking sex goddess!"

Shane growled at Eve's out burst. "I just love how you see the positive side of everything." He said sarcastically. "Besides the whole sleeping with vampires and any other random guy I'm sure her situation is just fine."

Eve replied guiltily after giving Shane time to calm down. "I understand how you feel Shane. You love her and you were the first guy she'd ever been with, the idea of her being with one other guy hurts you, never mind ten other guys and-"

"-And I screwed it up, I know." Shane whispered.

"Actually I was going to say you'd do anything to get her back but-"

Michael cut the two of them off as he slowed the car down and parked it at the side of the road. "Guys we're here."

Shane closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door and jumping out into the barely lit street, following Michael and Eve who were already heading to the entrance of the warehouse. Eve walked on slightly in front and put her hand on the door handle only to be stopped by the two vampires standing guard. "I'm not so sure you're welcome here." One growled as he grabbed Eve's wrist to pull her back. She probably would have fallen if Michael hadn't been stood right behind her. He put his hand on the vampires shoulder and said coolly. "They're both with me." The guard narrowed his eyes for a second before nodding and letting Eve go.

They got in the club and were greeted by blaring music with a beat that vibrated through the floor. People were dancing all over the place-bodies pressed tightly together- many of them quite pale. The three of them scanned the massive room, trying to see if they could find Claire but with the lights shining in their eyes and so many people continuously moving around it was difficult. Shane and Eve struggled to see anything significant and realised there was no way they'd be able to pinpoint her. Eve gave up and glanced at Michael and noticed he was staring straight ahead of him, obviously he had seen something. "What is it Michael?"

"Claire, I've found her. Over there by the bar." He answered without looking at her.

Shane and Eve looked ahead, trying to follow his gaze. When a couple dancing in front of them moved to the side they saw where Michael meant. Sat on a bar stool was Claire... leant right up to a vampire with a flirtatious smile playing at her lips. Shane's eyes narrowed as he started to walk towards Claire but Michael pulled him to a stop. "Wait, I want to see what she's up to."

Though Shane completely didn't like Michael's plan he listened and stood by and watched for a moment.

For a few minutes nothing happened and Shane was starting to get hopeful that perhaps Claire wasn't there for anything specific. But his hopes were shattered when he saw the vampire leaned forward and whisper something in Claire's ear. Whatever he said made Claire smile and to top it of she put an arm around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Shane couldn't take anymore and began to work his way towards them.

He probably would have punched the vampire or at least caused some kind of scene but he didn't get the chance because when he made it half-way to them the vampire grabbed Claire's hand and pulled her to her feet before leading her through a door in the corner.

Shane wasted no time and rushed after them. When he was reaching for the door he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around to see Michael looking at him with a serious expression. "Don't cause any trouble with that vampire Shane, it's a bad idea to do that here. Let me handle it."

As Shane reluctantly stepped aside Michael pushed open the door that lead into a long hallway. It appeared deserted at first with no one visible. The three of them walked down the hall together and reached at turn that had a sign pointing out the direction of some toilets. And passed that sign- on another length of long hallways- was Claire against the wall with the vampire from the bar pressed up against her, his hands roaming all over her body and a strange blue aura passing from his lips to Claire's.

Michael cleared his throat, causing the vampire to pull away to look at them and Claire's eyes to open. All three of them couldn't help but stare at the flaring blue in her irises. Claire stared back at them in shock for a second before she regained herself. "We would like to speak to Claire." Michael said with authority in his voice.

The vampire looked at Michael with an annoyed expression. "Well whatever, I'm sure you can wait."

In no mode to argue Michael just flashed down his fangs and snarled ferociously. "I think you'd better leave."

The vampire looked at Claire for a second, deciding whether some fun with her was worth a fight he was likely to lose. He realised there was no point and nodded at her before disappearing back towards the exit.

Realising she's lost her chance Claire sighed and banged her head lightly against the wall in frustration. "Thanks, now I've lost the only chance I had tonight and I haven't even managed to heal a scratch... not to mention I'm starving!"

"Claire we need to talk, just listen to us please-"

The hunger creeping up on Claire got the better of her as she snapped at them. "No!" She stopped to take a take breath before continuing. "Look, I need to go."

Claire tried not to look at them as she passed, trying to give herself less reason to stop so she could escape the situation. She probably would have made it too if it wasn't for the call of a different voice. Different but very familiar. "Claire please."

She turned around to face them. "What Shane?"

"Could you just hear us out and talk to us?"

"I don't really see what that's going to do."

"We just want to help." Shane tried to explain.

"Help? There isn't anything you can do to help me. I don't know who told you the truth about me but there's really nothing else to it. You've seen who I am now and my new life, I'm pretty much the none human version of Monica."

"But you're nothing like Monica, she does what she does because she enjoys seeing people suffer. You do what you have to do and I know you never hurt anyone."

"Except you right?"

"No I-"

"Look Shane, it doesn't matter what you say because none of this is ever going to change. I have to do what I have to do and I need to accept that. Goodbye."

Claire turned and ran as Shane, Michael and Eve called her. She ran straight out of the club and into the streets to escape the one thing she'd spent months trying to avoid.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire walked home with her hands in her pockets and head down, deep in her thoughts she was thinking about what had happened back at the club. She wasn't sure how she should feel about it, whether she should be angry that they'd showed up right at that moment after all that time or feel embarrassed or ashamed that Shane had seen her making out with someone else.

She was a little surprised that they'd let her go without running after her. It's not like she could have out run Michael- though she probably would have tried. It did relieve her, confrontations were never a strong point for her anyway.

Claire kept walking, taking her time since she wasn't in any rush to get anywhere. After fifteen minutes of absentminded walking Claire made it half way home. That was the moment she came to a stop when she felt he hair stir in a sudden breeze. In any other town nobody would have thought twice about it but considering Claire was in Morganville in the middle of September she knew something wasn't right. Claire's time in Morganville had taught that when you felt a breeze appear out of no where in the middle of a Texas summer- even at night- it sure as hell had nothing to do with the weather. Something had moved behind her.

She turned cautiously to look but saw that the entire street was deserted. _Maybe it was just a passer by. _She thought to herself. _Most of them don't bother with me anymore anyway._

Shrugging to herself she turned back to continue her walk. Although she couldn't see anyone around her now she was out of her thoughts and more conscious of her surroundings she felt uneasy. Somehow she just knew someone was still there and she was being followed. She did consider running or just trying to ignore it but then she thought that maybe it was the vampire that Michael had threatened to go away. She stopped and called uncertainly. "Leon?" _Was it Leon? Or Liam maybe? Whatever._

No reply.

Claire realised how stupid she was being the second she said it and just to top it off she got the confirmation of how much of a stupid idea it was when the hairs at the back of her neck began to stand... followed by the feeling of breathing on her neck.

She quickly whirled around, resisting the urge to yelp. All hope shattered when she realised it wasn't Leon at all but the older vampire, the creepy one. He was standing right in front of her with no respect for personal space. A grin touched his face when Claire looked at his face. "Sorry to disappoint you." He said.

"Oh it's you, if you'll excuse me I need to be going." Claire replied flatly as she tried to keep walking but he stepped in her way.

"Not so fast succubus."

"Succubus isn't my name."

"So what is your name?"

"That's none of you're business."

"Oh don't be like that."

Claire tried to step away from him as she couldn't help but notice how she felt like a school girl running into a weirdo on her way home from school, the only thing that was missing was the white van. "What do you want?" She hissed.

"Nothing much, except I'm a little annoyed by the fact that you turned me down for that kid."

"You were watching me the whole time?"

"Of course."

"That's... just weird but that still doesn't answer my question."

"Yes it does. I said I was a bit annoyed that the likes of you has the right to turn me away. I don't just let things like that slide and it's time you learn your place."

He put his hand in his coat pocket as he spoke before pulling out something sharp and silver. A blade- and a big blade at that. Claire saw it and tried to move, using her increased agility as an advantage. Unfortunately it hadn't increased to the point where she could move faster than a vampire and her attempt wasn't enough. The vampire made sure the blade followed Claire's every movement – only stopping when she stopped- to plunge into her stomach.

Claire gasped as her hands wrapped around the blade that was now wedged between bone and pierced through flesh. She stumbled, shocked by the pain and by the fact that she hadn't avoided the attack. Her attacker never said a word, he just chuckled with a smirk on his face before disappearing down the road.

Looking down at her wound, Claire saw blood begin to pulse out from between her fingers, soaking her clothes and running down her skin. The severity of the wound meant that Claire could already feel herself weakening and struggling for breath. And for once she wasn't sure what to do. After all Morganville's hospital may have an extra department for vampires but she was pretty sure there was no department to help her. Her only chance was to get to her apartment and get help from there.

Claire tried to put each foot forward, stumbling along like a zombie as her blood left a trail behind her. She managed half a block of continuous gasping before the slow pace of her heart and lack of oxygen became too much. Forcing a more few yards out of herself she moved to a bench at the side of the pavement, leaning down on it and resting her head on the top of the back rest.

Examining the wound again Claire decided to pull the blade out because although she knew it could make the blood loss worse she could feel the cool metal tearing at her insides as she moved. So after tightening her hands around the handle and taking a deep breath she pulled and pulled and after a few cries and screams it slid out of her skin and clattered to the floor.

Just that act alone had weakened Claire and all she wanted to do was to rest for a while though she knew it was yet another bad idea. While still leant over the bench she closed her eyes and concentrated on each breath she took... Just as the sound of car tires on gravel appeared in the distance and lights shone slightly through her closed eyelids...


	6. Chapter 6

Michael's POV

When Claire ran away from them Michael expected to see Shane go after her but instead saw his best friend's shoulders slump as he sighed in defeat. Michael moved to his side and but a hand on his shoulder. "She just needs time."

"It's been over a month, she's had enough time to get over me and move on."

Somehow Michael thought that was highly unlikely. Glancing at Eve, he could tell she was thinking the same thing.

Shaking his head Shane mumbled. "I need a drink." Michael removed the hand from his shoulder and watched as Shane headed to the door and towards the bar.

After a second both Michael and Eve followed Shane to the bar and sat beside him on the stools as he ordered a beer. Shane wasn't quite moping, which was good considering the fact it had never done him any good in the past, it was more like he was unsure whether there was anything else he could do and it worried him. He drank his beer in silence, too stuck in his thoughts to speak as he took each gulp of the drink.

When the bottle emptied Shane tried to get the bartender's attention... but got Michael's instead. "That's enough man, if you want another drink you can get one back home but you're not sticking around here so you can drown your sorrows."

"I'm not drowning my sorrows." He protested.

"Whatever, let's just go Ok."

Surprisingly he agreed to go and paid for the beer before getting up to leave. At the car Shane jumped straight in the back and sat alone, again lost in his endless negative thoughts. The drive was awkward, with Eve and Michael not sure what to see to each other. Eve sat picking at a button on her jacket and Michael concentrated on driving.

The car rolled along, its lights were more or less the only thing that lit the as usual deserted streets since the lamps were dulled for the convenience of the vampires. To block out the awkwardness Michael began to randomly watched the passing shadows to see if he could see any of the paler residents as they rolled by. He spotted a few, none of them doing anything in particular, mostly just lurking in alleyways.

Reaching just three blocks away from Lott Street Michael was beginning to lose interest in vamp spotting. He probably would have stopped completely and put his foot harder on the pedal to get home faster if he hadn't seen a figure near the side of the road. He didn't need his super vampire senses to know it wasn't a vampire this time, for one thing they weren't acting creepy enough. His foot loosened on the pedal and the car fell to a slow roll as Michael's curiosity wanted to take a closer look a the mystery person.

When the car was nearer Michael could see the person better. They were leaning over an old iron bench- propped against its rusting frame- and clutching desperately at their stomach, raising panic in their eyes. That was when he realised who it was, when he saw her face.

His foot hit the brake as he shouted in shock. "Claire!"

Claire's POV

Claire heard the sound of the car cut off as it stopped behind her, followed by doors slamming shut. Even more noise followed after that, fast paced footsteps on the grass, voices too. "Michael what's wrong?"

Claire looked up then, the name drawing her attention. She caught the eyes of all three of them as they were coming towards her. When Shane and Eve realised who Michael was running towards they stopped to stare at her. Shane's eye ran over her in confusion until they stopped at her stomach, taking in the blood still oozing from underneath her hands. His eyes widened. "Oh my god Claire! What happened?" He panicked as he moved towards her, around Michael who was forced to move away from the smell of the blood.

"A vampire. He stabbed me." Claire managed to reply.

Shane came towards her more, desperate to help. "Let me help you."

Still holding the wound Claire managed to limp away from him. "Don't."

"But- Claire you have to let us help you, you're going to die. You can't survive all this blood loss.

"You can't help me."

"Why not?"

"Because-" Claire cut herself off as she suddenly dropped to her knees and cried out in agony, her eyes slammed shut and face twisted from the intensity of the pain she was feeling. When her eyes opened they were glowing again, brighter than they had ever been before, burning with the pain. That told everyone the answer to Shane's question. Claire was beyond any hospital drug or emergency surgery. Her injuries had caused her hunger to grow to a dangerous rate, to the point where it was killing her along with the slash through her abdomen. Claire knew they understood and managed to say through gritted teeth. "That's why."

Every looked unsure after that, stuck with what to do. Incredibly Shane was the one who shuck his head and said adamantly. "No, you're not dying now. Not when you have a chance."

"I don't have a chance Shane, just leave me alone."

"Yes you do! Like you said earlier I know about your new life now and I know what you need. And I have what you need right here."

"Now I won't do that-" She cried out in agony again, sinking even further into the ground.

Shane dropped down in front of her, desperation shining in his eyes. "Why not Claire? Why not? Is it because you're scared? Scared that you'll get hurt again because if that's so then let me tell you something. Back there at the bar when I wanted to talk to you I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for what I did and that I understood who you are now. I understand everything and I should never have let you go. So please..."

Claire shuck her head. "After everything I've been through these past few weeks I can't take that risk again."

"You live in Morganville Claire. Everything we do is a risk. And you're bleeding to death right in front of me, right no risk is too big and I'm promising you won't regret this one."

Tears formed in the corners of Claire's eyes, she wanted to say yes and give him a million more chances but a part of her was too scared. Shane saw her struggling with her own conscience.

"Claire please, I love you more than anything whether you're human or not because I can tell you are still you. Just give me one chance, that's all I need because I know you can tell what I'm saying is the truth."

There was a second of silence as Claire looked away, just for a second to think. She then looked back right into Shane's eyes. "Do you promise? Do you promise you'll never turn your back on me again?"

"I promise that I'll never let you go again, never."

They stared at each other for a long moment, silently communicating with each other. Then to Michael and Eve's surprise Claire whispered. "I missed you."

Shane looked relieved and quickly leaned towards Claire and pressed his lips to hers, offering himself to satisfy her urgent needs. He pulled back after a second and whispered in Claire's ear. "Take what you need from me Claire." Their lips tangled again, theirs tongues sliding together through the waves of passing energy.

Claire's head fell back then, her body falling into Shane's arms. He looked down at her and she looked almost like sleeping beauty, deep in unconsciousness with for the first time in ages peacefulness in her features. The main thing was she was still alive.

Shane turned towards Eve and Michael who'd been watching the whole time unsure whether to be amazed or creeped out. "She'll be Ok now for a little while but we need to get her home quick."


	7. Chapter 7

When Michael had the car parked outside the Glass House Shane lifted the still sleeping Claire into his arms and rushed towards the front door. Eve swiftly unlocked the door for him and let him through and he headed straight for the stairs without a word to anyone. He reached his bedroom door and kicked it open before stepping through and awkwardly closing and locking it just with his elbow.

The sound of the door slamming shut caused Claire to stir and whimpered in his arms. "Just hold on a little longer Claire." Shane whispered to her as he laid her down gently on the bed.

Claire struggled to keep her eyes open as Shane- rushing to save her life- moved away from her to pull off his t-shirt before coming back to pop the buttons on Claire's top and remove her bra. His eyes swept over Claire's blood stained skin causing him to take in a sharp breath before moving even quicker. Claire felt his warm hands at her hips as he removed her jeans and panties and her skin began to tingle from the exposure to the slightly cold air.

Right at that moment Claire felt the agonising pain she had felt earlier shoot through her body once again, the pain caused not by any injury but by her body's need for the one thing she wouldn't be deprived of for much longer. "Shane." She managed to cry out through the pain, causing his head to snap up to look at her before he climbed his way up the bed until his own body was hovering above hers. He bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers with no hesitation to run his tongue along her bottom lip to which she opened her mouth. He kept kissing her for a long moment- allowing Claire to do what she needed to do. Shane could actually feel Claire taking the energy from him and he was surprised by the fact that instead of it making him feel weaker it just made him want more, like the sooner he had Claire the better.

Shane's hands began to roam Claire's body: her perfectly shaped hips; her soft thighs; her generously sized breasts, every inch of her skin beneath him he had to feel. It amazed Claire how just the sensation of Shane's hands caressing her skin made her feel stronger- like the energy of just the two of them being together was almost enough to heal any injury she had. Shane's lips began to move slowly down her body, brushing along her neck and collarbone before settling on her left breast. His mouth then clamped down on her breast- licking and sucking as Claire's back arched and a moan escaped her lips.

Both of them wanting more and one of them needing it, one of Shane's hands began to move down her body again but this time as he felt the skin of her inner thigh he didn't stop there, instead his hand kept going, moving towards the warmth between Claire's legs until his fingers found her opening. Slowly, he pushed too of his fingers gently inside of her and lifted his head to look at her face as her head bent back and she moaned again in sheer pleasure. The affect he had on her made his arousal ache to be free. The sight of Claire writhing in pleasure and feeling the muscles in her thighs twitch from the feeling of his fingers thrusting in and out of her made Shane want nothing more than to be inside of her.

As his lips pressed back against Claire's Shane felt the still writhing succubus's hand tangle in his hair as she whimpered to him between moans. "P-please Shane I- I need you." Shane felt exactly the same way.

He removed his fingers from Claire and pulled away to quickly take off his pants and boxers. As he kneeled between Claire's open legs he positioned his manhood at her entrance. Briefly he coated the tip of his manhood with her wetness before pushing his body forward and thrusting himself deep inside her. Claire's back arched as she screamed wildly. Her legs wrapped around Shane's waist causing each of his thrusts to force him deeper in her. She could feel the tip of his manhood at the entrance to her womb and him filling her inside, snug against her quivering walls to the hilt. She couldn't stop screaming as his thrusts got harder and faster and she never wanted him to stop. The energy from Shane was just dripping from him, absorbing into Claire as her hips thrust in time with his.

She then felt Shane begin to swell inside her as her walls started to clamp around him. Together, their eyes closed as there orgasms exploded deep within them, both of them screaming in pure ecstasy as Shane spilled into her.

As they both gasped for air Shane pulled out of Claire and collapsed beside her, noticing that the only evidence left of her stab wound was the blood dried on her stomach. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear as he eyes began to close. "I love you."

"I love you too." She mumbled in reply before drifting off to sleep in Shane's embrace.

**Hope you like this chapter because I have another one planned for a future chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Only 2 reviews for my last chapter... **

Not too long after the sun had risen in the Texas sky Shane felt Claire begin to stir in his arms. While still holding her in his embrace he leaned over and kissed her cheek. A second later she yawned and stressed her arms slightly. "Morning." Shane whispered in her ear as her eyes began to slowly open.

Turning her body she looked at Shane, confusion flickered across her face for a moment before she began to wake up more and remember what had happened the night before. She groaned slightly before pulling free from Shane and crawling to the bottom of the bed to grab some clothes. "I better get up." She grabbed one of Shane's t-shirts from off the floor since her own clothes were pretty much ruined from the amount of blood on them.

Shane watched her as she pick up his t-shirt, wondering why she was in such a rush to get out of bed and what he thought was away from him. It worried him that she was regretting what had happened between them. As Claire leaned forward to pull on the t-shirt her bare back fell into Shane's view and he noticed she still had a few scratches that hadn't quite healed properly- caused by whatever she'd been up to before they'd found her. They weren't too bad, more like scabbed over cuts that were heading towards scars. They looked awfully a lot like claw marks but considering vampires had nails like steel it were hardly surprising.

Shane moved down the bed to sit beside her and with an arm around her waist he leaned in and said with a sleepy voice. "You still have a few cuts and bruises. Want to get rid of them?" He leaned in even closer to press his lips to hers but she turned her head away. He pulled back in shock and confusion. "Claire?"

She didn't reply, only turned away even further.

"Claire what's wrong?"

After another moments silence- in which Shane started to think he had down something wrong- Claire sighed loudly and turned back toward him. "This isn't right."

"What isn't?"

"Me- you- us- _this."_

"Claire I really don't understand what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about what's more or less happening right now and last night. I'm using you as a freaking food source Shane and it's wrong. It just isn't fair... I should go." She got up to the leave but Shane grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Wait, how can you say that? How can you say that we aren't right? Didn't you think we were right before?"

"Of course I did but that was then. Everything was different then. Now we've changed, or rather I have." She tried to leave again but Shane wouldn't let her go.

"Everybody changes, it's a fact of life."

"But I can't keep doing this to you. If we stay together then last night is just going to keep happening and happening and it isn't fair on you."

"Have you ever thought that this might not be about what's fair but rather what I want? Because what I want is you." Shane stared into Claire's eyes trying to get the message across. He could see tears forming in her eyes as she replied.

"If we stay together then this is what its going to be like. Every week I'm going to keep needing to fall back on you every time I need to heal or just need it because of the hunger. Do you really think you could deal with that?"

Shane just shrugged trying to make a joke out of it. "Beats the thought of you being in bed with someone else."

Claire shook her head and had to look away again. She muttered quietly after a moment, partially hoping Shane wouldn't hear her. "I'm not the girl you used to know, you saw me out there yesterday."

Shane had had enough and turned Claire's head towards him so he could put his hands on either sides of her cheeks and look her direct in the eyes. "Look, being a succubus or whatever may affect all of what you are but it only affects half of who you are. Maybe it's time you accept that and realise that you are still Claire and that is why I'm still here."

She sat there for a second just think. Trying to wipe all her silly negative thoughts out of her head and concentrate on Shane's words instead. Finally she looked back at him with a serious a expression. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Absolutely."

The conversion between the two ended there, mainly because as Shane let out a laugh he pulled Claire back into bed and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, been a bad week.**

After an hour of just laying in bed Claire decided to get up and go downstairs. Gently pulling free of Shane's arms- who had at some point fallen back to sleep- she headed out to the bathroom. On the way there she realised the only clothes she had to go downstairs in was Shane's t-shirt that she was wearing since she'd taken all of her stuff when she left. After a moment of acknowledging the fact she decided it was just like wearing a dress so who cares.

In the bathroom she turned on the shower before turning to look at herself in the mirror. With all the dried blood still sticking to her body anyone would have thought she was still seriously hurt but truth be told because of the night before she felt absolutely fine. When the shower had heated up she climbed under the calming spray of water and sighed as she felt her body begin to relax.

Unsurprisingly, it didn't take long for the water to run out but Claire had managed to scrub her body clean and wash her hair. Climbing out as she switched off the water and quickly dried herself and got dressed- or rather pulled on the t-shirt.

Claire then opened the door- intending to head downstairs- but instead walked into something solid and yelped in surprise. She looked up to see Shane standing there looking just as surprised as her. "Sorry." He said. "Are you coming downstairs?"

Claire nodded in reply so Shane took her hand and led the way. They both headed straight for the kitchen, since the living room was deserted and they both wanted some coffee. When they opened the door just as they suspected Michael and Eve were sat talking. Both of them looked up when they entered. "Hi stranger." Eve smiled.

"Hi Eve."

"So is this a sign that you're staying, please say yes I've missed you."

Claire felt Shane squeeze her hand as he answered for her. "Yeah Eve, she's staying."

"Yay!" Eve erupted as she jumped up to hug Claire before acknowledging Claire's lack of injuries. "Wow, you look completely fine. I'm glad you're Ok. Normally when one of us survives something in this town I ask for details but this time I really don't want to know."

"You don't need to know anyway." Michael piped up as Claire's cheeks began to burn. "You heard most of it all last night remember."

"Oh yeah... Bleh! Keep it quiet next time you two." She said as she patted them both on the shoulder as Shane smirked and Claire looked horrified.

"Erm...I'm just going to grab a coffee and forget what you just said."

Eve smiled as she watched Claire rush past her trying to hide her flaring cheeks. "Make me one too please... and nice outfit, you're getting as bad as me."

Claire couldn't help notice how strange it was that after being away from home for over a month it was still like she never left. Not that she was complaining or anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm back again after a couple of weeks of destressing (yes this is a word because Amelie said so). Anyway just to clear some things up. First I changed my penname so sorry if that confuses anyone. Second, I think its time I started doing individual thank yous for reviews at the top of my stories so I will sometimes. Third, here's the next chapter. **

After Shane had gone to work Claire had decided she was going to pay a visit to Myrnin and perhaps help him with any work if he needed it. She decided to use the portal because the chances were Myrnin wouldn't need much help anyway and he didn't like her hanging around too much just doing nothing.

Opening the portal in the corner of the glass house living room she stepped through to the familiar and outrageously cluttered lab, also spotting Myrnin in the corner working on a strange looking machine that probably did something either completely pointless of seriously life threatening. She walked over to him anyway, no longer fazed by Myrnin and his craziness. He turned his head and smiled when she reached him. "Hello Claire."

"Hi Myrnin, what are you doing?" She asked curiously, looking at the machine.

"Hmm? Oh this, well to be honest I'm not actually sure." He admitted.

"So basically I should step away from it for my own safety."

"I never said it wasn't safe I just said I don't actually know what it does."

"Same thing."

"Maybe." He glanced up at her once then went back to his work and said as if he weren't really interested. "I heard that Shane boy was looking for you yesterday."

"Oh yeah he um... well he found me."

"What happened?"

"Um... let's just say that we are Ok now." She said trying to hard the colour flaring in her cheeks.

"Ah, I see. I'm glad you have had some good news. So-"

"-Do you need any help?" Claire cut in, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Well yes I suppose so, maybe a little." He moved to the side a little and began explaining to her what he was doing or at least trying to do.

For a few hours Claire listened to Myrnin trying to explain the machine to her- to which she mostly just pretended to understand – the rest of the time Claire was telling Myrnin how she had been over the last couple of weeks since he'd last seen her. The time past quickly and soon enough Myrnin decided he didn't want to finish the machine anymore so he didn't need Claire's help anymore that day. As usual he rudely shooed her out so he could do whatever he did when he was cooped up alone in the lab.

Claire made the decision to walk back to the glass house even though it was dark outside- she was used to going out at night anyway and she wasn't in any rush to get back. Outside as usual at that time of year it was fairly warm and perfect walking weather.

Once out of the alleyway and on the street Granma day's house was on Claire began the short walk. Of course she always kept vigilant for danger as she knew she still wasn't untouchable, just a bad idea for any vampire to hurt if they didn't want Amelie breathing down their neck. Surprisingly though, not all the vampires needed a warning from the founder to leave her alone. Many of them almost respected her now and it amazed her how much one transformation could change things. Once, Claire had even walked right by a vampire during the night and instead of attacking her he nodded at her in acknowledgement. That was something she could get used to, even though it was slightly creepy.

In just ten minutes Claire was turning onto Lott Street. She could see Michael's car in the drive and knew Eve wasn't at work, which was a relief since she'd remembered she didn't actually have a key anymore.

Reaching the front yard, she walked up the path and stepped lightly on the three porch steps before walking up to the door. She lifted a hand to knock for someone to let her in but was stopped by the sound of someone chuckling not too far away. She'd turned to the side to see someone standing in the shadows in the corner of the porch. "Who's there?" She said in a surprisingly strong voice.

The laugh came again as the figure stepped forward, revealing the creep who had stabbed her the night before. _Not this again!_ She groaned internally. The vamp moved till he was a little too close for comfort. "The succubus lives." He said, smiling menacingly.

"What do you want now? You going to jab me with a knife again?"

"No, that was just a warning. I had a feeling you would survive."

"Well thank you for your faith." She replied sarcastically. "So what do you want then?"

"You."

"Sorry, I'm not available."

"When I say you I mean I want a parting gift, a taste if you'd like. I've heard many things about the wonders of succubus blood and well... it intrigues me."

He made to come closer but Claire kicked at him hard, causing him to stumble back. She used the extra moment of time to bang frantically on the door. "Hey! Open the door!" In a desperate bid she tried to force the door handle down... just as a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around before shoving her against the wooden frame. The vampire was right in her face- eyes burning red in anger. "Goodbye succubus."

He lunged at her neck and she felt his fangs pierce her skin. He didn't just bite though, he literally ripped into her throat like a savage animal- tearing away at the skin and muscle as her blood streamed into his mouth. She tried to fight back but the shock of the attack had almost paralysed her. She thought this was it, that this was the end...

...Just as the door flew open behind her.

The vampire was aggressively shoved off her as she fell through the door and landed on the floor in the hallway. Holding her neck she tried to focus through blurry eyes at what was happening outside. From what she could see Michael had the vampire by the throat. "I would think twice before attacking her. She has a lot more friends than you do." She heard her friend snarl.

"Get off me blondy! And keep your nose out of other peoples business, I was busy!"

"This is my business. She's my friend and I think you'll find you're on my property."

"So what are you going to do? Kill me?"

"I should but I think it will be a hell of a lot more interesting to leave you for the founder to deal with. Now beat it, before I change my mind."

The vampire snarled back as Michael dropped him before he scarpered down the street and disappeared.

Claire could just see Michael walking back in the house and shutting the door just as Eve came running around the corner from the living room and knelt down beside her friend. "Jesus! Was he a vampire?" Eve exclaimed.

"Yeah." Michael answered as he rushed over.

"What the hell is he on? He ripped her throat practically open. Look!" She said to Michael as she pressed her hand to Claire's neck.

"I'm Ok." Claire tried to reassure them but the blood rushing out of her neck caused the words to choke off as she struggle to catch any air.

"Claire, your eyes are telling us something different." Eve said as she pointed out the glow in them. "That means that you need you know what right?"

"Yeah." Claire sighed.

"Where the hell is Shane?" Michael asked Eve.

"He's not due back for a few minutes but I don't think it's safe to wait that long."

Michael's eyes widened. "What you mean me? I can't do that!"

"No!" Claire exclaimed. "Of course not! I'm not asking for anything."

Michael sighed in almost relief as Claire's eyes began to close slightly. Michael then felt Eve smack him at the back of the head. He turned to look at her. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"You could at least kiss her you asshole!"

"What?"

"Just kiss her. She's your friend it doesn't mean anything and this is her life we're are talking about."

"Are you serious?"

He looked in Eve's eyes and knew just how serious she was. They told him it was either help save his friends life till Shane arrived or meet the wrath of Eve. Even though it was a seriously awkward situation the decision wasn't actually that hard.

So he moved slightly closer to Claire- who was now laid out of the floor- and leaned above her face. Closing his eyes so he couldn't see Eve watching he leaned down closer till his lips pressed gently against Claire's. Immediately her mouth opened slightly as she began to steal the energy from his body. He had to press his hands against the wooden floor for support as he felt its effect on him. He even started to enjoy it but he knew it was just Claire's influence- she did it to anyone who got this close.

Then right at that moment he heard the front door open, followed by a very familiar voice. "What the fuck is going on?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Me again. I just want to do a thank you note to some of my reviewers so firstly to**

**xxkatyxx- who I think has actually reviewed almost all of my stories so thanks **

**Hailey727- Who's first review made my day lol**

**Darkangel465- another regular reviewer so thank you, I really appreciate it.**

**And then of cause to all those anonymous reviewers with creative names such as anon, luv the books and fhdkfkdnfjdjdfjf. ;) **

**But mainly thanks to everyone who has reviewed and thanks for reading.**

Michael swiftly pulled away from Claire's lips and snapped his head around to look towards where the voice had come from. Just as Michael expected, there stood in the doorway was Shane with such a glare on his face it was a blessing to all that looks couldn't really kill. Shane's eyes never moved away from Michael's face, not once. His stare was so fixed that he never properly noticed the state Claire was in.

Shane then moved. Taking large strides across the hall he quickly reached Michael- who was still sat on the floor looking too shocked to do anything. Though he was a vampire it didn't stop Shane from lifting him to his feet by his neck and throwing him against the nearest wall. Eve screamed but Shane carried on, moving in again to punch his best friend in the jaw before grabbing his neck again to make sure he couldn't escape. Still, Michael made no attempt to defend himself- neither by fighting back or explaining his way out of the situation. Most likely he didn't want to hurt his friend even though he was hurting him and as for giving an explanation... well he probably had no idea what to say.

Realising that neither of the boys were going to end the fight Eve jumped up from Claire's side and ran towards them. She tried to hit them to make them stop but it was like they didn't see her, it was just the two of them in the ring. So instead she tried to force them apart enough to squeeze between them. It worked a little, but it didn't stop Shane from yelling in Michael's face above her head. "What the fuck do you think you are doing huh? Think you can try to take advantage of my girlfriend when I'm not here?"

Michael didn't answer, he just stared right back at him with horror in his eyes. This only made Shane angrier and as he pulled Michael's head back to smash it back into the wood panelling he shouted again. "What's wrong bloodsucker? Lost your voice now?"

Eve couldn't deny it, they were scaring her. Sure they'd fought before- many times in fact- but this was the next step up and showed no signs of ending without casualties. Doing the last thing she could think of Eve jumped up and slapped Shane twice across his cheeks before shaking him violently. "For god sake Shane!" She shrieked at him. "Turn around and look at your girlfriend so you can realise this isn't what you think!"

He twisted his head in the direction she pointed and his eyes quickly widened soon after. From that look Eve knew he'd seen the bigger picture and realised. With his eyes trained on Claire- now lying almost unconscious- he released Michael and stumbled back. He didn't know what to do, unsure whether he should help Claire first or give Michael the apology he more than deserved. "I- sorry."

"Forget about that now and help Claire! You can apologise later!" Eve snapped, more in fear for her friend's life than in anger at Shane for his rash reaction. She understood why he did it. He nodded and rushed towards Claire. Lifting her into his arms, he whispered in her ear trying to soothe her as he disappeared up the stairs.

There was silence for a moment between Michael and Eve who just looked at each other awkwardly. Michael finally said something anxiously. "Eve, please say something. I have no idea what to say."

"Well you kinda just did say something."Eve replied flatly.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do and to be honest I'm not sure what to say either. I don't know whether cry at how scared I was or laugh at how embarrassing the situation was for you." She admitted.

"This is in no way funny... you're not mad are you? About me you know... kissing Claire?" Michael eyed Eve nervously waiting for a reply.

"Michael I was the one who told you to do it so why would I be mad? Besides it was kind of cool to see, like a once in a lifetime experience."

"If that's what you call a once in a lifetime experience then you are a pervert."

The two of them laughed together and the awkwardness seemed broken. Then right at that minute they heard noises above their heads and Michael looked horrified. "I've never regretted becoming a vampire as much as I do right now. Please cut off my ears."

Eve patted him on the back as she passed him, heading towards the living room. "Once in a life time experience Michael. Once in a life time experience."

"It's not a once in a life time experience though I have to listen to-" He paused as a loud moan sounded from the ceiling before continuing. "-_that_ just about every week."

"Don't worry, we'll get back at them later tonight." Eve finished with a wink.

They sat down on the couch together, both trying to think of something to do that would distract them from the upstairs entertainment. Eve was about to suggest that Michael show her the songs he'd been working on on his guitar when the phone started to ring. Michael moved across the room to answer it. "Hello?"

"Good evening Michael. I wish to speak to Miss Danvers." Came the icy voice on the other end. Amelie.

"Um... Claire's a little... caught up at the moment." He replied as his cheeks flared, especially when he turned to see Eve trying not to laugh.

Unfortunately for Michael, due to the awkwardness of his tone Amelie seemed to understand exactly what he meant. "I see. I presume she is with Mr Collins?"

"Um... yes." Answering that question caused lots of unwelcome images to flash into Michael's mind and he couldn't but cringe.

"Well could you please tell her that I request her presence as soon as possible and tell her to bring Mr Collins with her."

"Ok, I will."

"Good bye."

The phone cut off so Michael put it down to turn back to Eve, who he found was holding her stomach with tears in her eyes from trying to stop herself from bursting out laughing. "You- you should have seen your face!"

Michael just frowned as he said. "I really hate my life right now."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm in my last 3 weeks of school which means endless exams. **

Michael waited a while before going upstairs to give Claire Amelie's message. He didn't want to walk in on something that would scar him for life. When he was sure that it was safe he headed to Shane's room- figuring they'd be in there since it's the closest to the stairs. After quietly knocking he waited.

"What's up?" Came the reply from Shane.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

Pushing the door open Michael stepped in to find both Shane and Claire still laid in bed under the covers. Claire was asleep with her head rested on Shane's shoulder. Michael couldn't help thinking to himself. _Wow, they both look exhausted. _Before he realised what he was thinking and nearly had to walk out the room.

Before Michael could open his mouth to talk Shane beat him to it. "Look, I'm really sorry about earlier. I mean really really sorry. It's just I didn't realise what I was seeing and I reacted without thinking. It won't happen again I promise."

Michael just waved his hand like he was waving the issue away. "It's fine, already forgotten about. I actually came to tell you that Amelie called and she wants to see you and Claire."

"Both of us?"

"That's what she said."

Shane frowned slightly, wondering what Amelie would want to see him for. Finally he nodded to Michael who quickly returned the nod and left. For a moment Shane just laid there, stroking Claire's hair as he watched her sleep but he knew it was a bad idea to keep Amelie waiting so he gently nudged Claire to wake her. "Claire. Claire c'mon we need to go." He whispered.

Claire began to stir and groaned in protest at being woken up. After stretching he body and snuggling closer into Shane she looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "What?"

"We need to go see Amelie."

"Can't she wait?" She asked which made Shane laugh.

"It's Amelie we are talking about here, she doesn't know the meaning of the word wait."

"Fine."

Surprisingly Shane was the first to get out of bed while Claire pretended to get up before collapsing back under the covers. Shane smirked at her. "You call me lazy when I do that."

"Because you are and today so am I."

With a mischievous smile playing at his lips he creeped around the bed to Claire's side and slowly moved his hands under the covers to put his arms around her. As he started to slowly pull her from the bed he whispered to her. "C'mon Claire, If you get up you'll get something nice from me."

Claire's reply to that was to grab the pillow next to her and lazily hit him over the head with it.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." Shane suddenly began to tickle Claire as she squealed and almost flew out of the bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

Looking satisfied Shane replied. "Good."

After that the two of them quickly got ready and headed straight out to Eve's car with the keys in hand. Shane drove as Claire sat in the passenger side, wondering what Amelie could possibly want. Claire wasn't sure if she should be worried or not as she couldn't think of a reason as to why she should be. But living in Morganville you never know.

Soon they reach the council hall and after quickly pulling up the car they headed inside towards the reception. A vampire behind the front desk points them towards Amelie's office even though they've been in it plenty of times. Pushing the doors open they stepped inside and found Amelie sat at a large desk almost in the centre of the room. Amelie looked up as she acknowledged them. "Ah, hello Miss Danvers and of course Mr Collins."

"Erm... Hi." Replied Shane, becoming more confused as to why he was there. "Can I ask why we're here?"

Amelie nodded once. "You may. I asked you to come here so I could express my worries of your... relationship."

"Huh?"

"I don't understand." Claire admitted as her head cocked the side in confusion.

From the corner of her eye Claire saw Shane's eyes widen slightly. "Wait... please tell me you're worried we aren't being safe."

"What? No no of course not. That is no matter of mine Mr Collins. I have other worries involving you."

"Such as?"

"Well, I do not believe that you are aware of this but the situation the two of you are in is dangerous. To Mr Collins particularly."

"How is the two of us being together dangerous to me?"

"It has long been known that humans in a relationship with succubus's do not survive long, the nature of the relationship- one being human, one being not- causes damage to the human. First causing insanity then ending with death."

The room was silent for a moment. Claire tried to take in the fact that Shane being with her was in fact probably going to end up killing him made her heart almost break. "Are you trying to tell us that I'm killing Shane?"

"Not purposely but I believe you are unintentionally."

"So you brought us here to tell us we can't be together anymore."

"Actually no I'm not. I know the two of you deserve much more than that. What I am offering you is a solution, the only solution."

Shane jumped in after finally recovering from Amelie's explanation. "We'll take it."

"I knew you would but you must know it will be a huge sacrifice to you Mr Collins."

"Name your price."

"Your humanity."

Silence again.

Claire was again the one to recover first. "Is humanity? I don't understand. You don't mean make him a vampire do you?" This question caused Shane to go pale.

"No but for him to stay with you he must give up his humanity and become like you."

"A succubus?"

"I believe the male term is incubus but yes I suppose."

Claire and Shane stared at each other for a long moment. Once thing Claire didn't want him to do was sacrifice something for her if he really didn't want to, she would never get over the guilt. To her surprise Shane nodded, with no reluctance in his eyes. _Are you sure? _Claire mouthed to him. He nodded again before turning to Amelie. "I'll do it. It can't be much different to how Claire life's now."

"It will be slightly different Mr Collins. In a sense it will be easier for you that it is for Miss Danvers. You see she was born a succubus which means her needs are stronger. You however will be made, not pure so your needs will not be as intense. I suppose you could say you'll be a human hybrid."

"So what do I do?"

Amelie smiled at him. "Go home Mr Collins and prepare yourself. I will explain everything to Claire, she has to be the one to help you change."


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry that it took me this long to update I honestly haven't had the motivation to write an M but I recently got my hands on a copy of Fifty Shades Of Grey and if any of you have read that well you'll probably know how inspiring it can be. Lol. **

After Amelie had told Shane to go home and prepare himself Amelie had led him to a portal in a store cupboard just down the hall from her office and set it to the Glass House so he could leave. When he'd got to the house he'd found that Michael and Eve had gone out and for some reason he felt relieved- he didn't know what was going to happen but he had a feeling it was meant to be just between him and Claire.

That was another thing, he'd been told to go home and prepare himself yet he didn't really know what exactly he was to preparing for. While he sat awkwardly waiting at the edge of his bed he couldn't help but imagine what he'll have to do for the change to happen. _Maybe Claire will have to feed me her blood then break my neck. _He thought to himself. _Or maybe we'll have to do some weird ritual with candles._ For a second he rethought everything through before realising how stupid those ideas sounded. _This is what happens when you keep reading your girlfriends teen fiction books over her shoulder. _After this he just shook his head and tried to clear his mind.

For at least another half an hour Shane waited, during which he spent his time fidgeting his hands and poking at random little scars on his arms, trying to remember what caused each one. Finally, he heard the slight creak of his bedroom door and looked up to see Claire walking towards him. He looked at her for a moment, trying to see if there was anything in the look on her face that would hint towards what was to come but instead he noticed how much Claire had changed from when she was human to now. For one thing she was more confident in herself- that was obvious from the sexy smile playing at her lips that replaced the shy smile she once bore- and she'd matured a lot- both mentally and physically... physically especially. The curve of her waist was more pronounced, her breasts were definitely bigger than they used to be and her face- thanks to the sparkle in her light hazel eyes and the inviting shape of her soft pink lips- now more than definitely suited a girl her age. She wasn't jailbait anymore, she was one dangerously sexy little minx.

All of this went through Shane's mind in a matter of seconds before he blinked and rose to his feet. He started to walk towards Claire as she moved further into the room- still wearing that heart stopping smile that held so many secrets of what was about to happen. When Shane was just a foot or so away from Claire he smiled back at her nervously. "So what did Amelie-"

He never got the chance to finish because without one word Claire grabbed him by the front of his shirt and roughly shoved him against the wall. Shane felt his back slam against the wooden panelling as it shuddered slightly and mentally thought about how it would without a doubt leave a bruise. When Claire pressed her lips to his though, all that left his head and instead was filled with one thought. Claire.

As her arms wrapped around his neck and took hold of his hair Shane tried to do the first thing he wanted, to wrap Claire's legs around his waist and bring her closer to him. But she wouldn't let him, instead with one hand she pulled his head back by the hair she gripped and looked into his eyes. "I don't think so."

This caused Shane's heart to race. Claire being in control wasn't something that happened often and already he knew he liked it. He also had to admit to himself he preferred being the dominant one but something told him that today Claire was going to have him on his knees. "So what do we have to do for me to um... change or whatever?" Shane asked, worried that maybe if he talked without permission Claire would do something to him that could never leave the bedroom.

Instead she bit her lip as her eyes began to shine that brilliant blue. "We'll get to that when it comes." Then her lips were back on his, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth, causing a moan of pure delight to escape Shane as he melted against her grip on him. _Yep, she's dangerous. Very dangerous. Anyone with this much power over men can do anything they want._

Soon Shane felt Claire's hold on his hair loosen and felt her hands move down his body until they found the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it swiftly over his head. Then her hands were roaming his bare chest, both causing his muscles to tighten and his legs to tremble. His reaction caused Claire to smirk. With her palms pressed against his chest she leaned up until her mouth was just inches from his ear and whispered seductively. "Is this what you want Shane?"

Just the way she said it caused Shane's breath to catch in his throat. The lack of response was followed by Claire's light chuckle- from which Shane felt the air brush against his skin- before she whispered again. "Tell me what you want. You can't have anything unless you tell me."

"I- I want-"

"I can't hear you. What do you want Shane?"

"I want you."

Another smirk appeared on her face as she pulled away from his ear and when their eyes met again she finally answered. "Well, I think I may be able to help you with that." Then, she finally gave Shane what he'd first wanted. As her arms wound around his neck she pulled herself up until her legs were wrapped around his waist where his hands immediately gripped her thighs- both to hold her up and to pull her against him. Still, he knew she wasn't handing power over to him just granting him one small wish so he knew it would be wise to take advantage of the new position they were in.

As Claire was leant into his neck and showering his throat with fiery kisses Shane turned on his heel and carried her over to the bed where he laid her down beneath him. While he had this moment of control he moved his hands to the top of her shirt and swiftly began to undo the buttons. He got to the last two before he lost all patience and just ripped the piece of clothing from her body and threw it across the room. This drew Claire's attention from the kisses she was pressing to every inch of his chest, causing her to look up and stare at him. He stared back, wondering what she was going to do.

"Well?" Claire demanded. "Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to do something about the position you now have me in?"

That was all Shane needed. He moved down her body and yanked off her shoes before loosening her belt and slowly pulling her jeans down her legs, feeling every inch of her skin as he did so. Shane was now beginning to think he was actually gaining power over the two of them which is what Claire was probably waiting for since the second he tried to greedily press his lips back to hers she wrapped her legs back around his waist and twisted around, pulling his knees from under him as she flipped them both over until Shane found himself on his back in the blink of an eye with Claire straddling his hips. She shook her head at him while wagging her finger. "Don't think I'm going to let you win that easy."

As he laid there watching Claire he felt himself stiffening below. Claire must have felt it too because she glanced down for a moment before looking back up with a knowing smile on her face. She shifted then, moving down so she could take hold of the edge of Shane's loose jeans and remove them. Shane may have thought he'd taken Claire's off slowly but this was agonisingly slow. She watched him the whole time, taking in how he was trying to control his breathing and relishing in the effect she had on him.

Once his jeans were screwed up on the floor Claire leant back to look him up and down. Shane couldn't take his eyes off her as she leaned above him in just her bra and panties- both of which he wanted off.

As if she could read his mind Claire's hand moved behind her back and with the same slowness she used to remove his jeans she undid the clasp and moved her bra away from her body, letting her breasts spring free of the material and into Shane's appreciative view. His appreciation was to grow even more, as a moment later Claire's hands slipped down her waist and while holding Shane's stare she removed them also, leaving all of Claire's body exposed. Now the only clothing left was Shane's boxers which were sporting a rather large bulge beneath them. During all of this Claire's teasing had caused Shane to begin to struggle with his self control, he wanted nothing more than to flip Claire over, pin her beneath him and take her right there. But he knew he had to hold back because without a doubt Claire would just overpower him her new found inhuman strength and force him in some way to submit to her.

Shane felt the tips of fingers slip under the waistband of his boxers and closed his eyes as the material was pulled down his legs. When he opened them he found Claire looking hungrily at his now visible erection. Slowly, she crawled up his body until she was straddling his thighs, his throbbing cock just inches away from her. She ran a finger along his length, a small yet effective movement that caused his thighs to twitch. Then she leaned her head down as if to take him in her mouth but right at the last second she pulled away. Shane pulled in a sharp breath. _This is torture, the real meaning of torture._

Claire moved even further up his body and stopped when she was raised on her knees around his waist with his erection standing tall between her legs- just one small movement and he would be in her. She didn't lower herself though, instead she moved a hand behind her and when she brought it back into Shane's view he saw she was holding a knife. He'd been so intoxicated by the goddess that knelt over him that he hadn't even noticed her remove the blade from her pocket just before he'd pulled off her jeans. Claire caught the look on his face and smiled as she leaned forward. "Don't worry. You wanted to know what Amelie told me didn't you?"

Shane swallowed before nodding in response.

"Well this is part of it. Trust me."

To Shane's surprise Claire pressed the blade into her hand and cut the skin across her palm. She never showed any sign of pain on her face, no grimace or anything as she switched hands and did the same to the other palm. Any other time Shane would have stopped her but something in the look in her eyes told him he shouldn't. As blood began to seep from the two wounds Claire held out one of her bleeding hands to Shane, silently asking for him to give her his. He lifted both his hands to her and just as she had to herself Claire ran the blade along his palms until blood began to run freely.

She threw the blade to the floor without a second thought and as she held Shane's gaze she entwined their fingers and joined their hands together, letting their blood mingle and join as one. "You still want this don't you?" Claire whispered softly.

"Without any doubt. All I want is you." Shane replied as he stared back.

"Then don't ever let me go." Then without another word, with their hands still locked together, Claire lowered herself onto him.

A moan escaped both their lips as their bodies shuddered at the long wanted connection. As Shane's entire length filled Claire, she felt the strongest wave of energy pass through her, striking every inch of her body like a lightening bolt. Slowly, she lifted herself almost completely off of him before pushing downward again. Their fingers dug into the backs of each others hands as the feeling of intense pleasure rippled through them. It was then that Shane couldn't control himself anymore and deciding that if Claire wanted to punish him into submission for this then he would gladly oblige he thrust his hips upwards. A gasp escaped Claire's lips as her eyes began to shine brighter.

Lowering their hands above Shane's head, Claire leaned down and pressed her lips to his. She was going to take his energy away from him in the most passionate way possible but this time she wasn't going to stop. For this to work she had to take everything he had to offer.

The second their lips touched Shane's mouth opened to allow her full access. When their tongues met Shane's thrust grew faster and a hell of a lot rougher. The coil in Claire's stomach was tightening with every thrust into her. For this to work she needed to work quickly. As their lips continued to entwine Claire felt deep within Shane, to the radiating strength and power, and pulled it towards her. More and more of his vitality was sucked from his body until there was barely any left to take and at that very second Claire felt the coil within her snap at the exact same instant Shane began to swell around her. Claire tightened around Shane as he released himself into her. Their bodies shuddered together and amazingly just for a very short moment they felt their bodies completely connect. They could feel each others breaths, count each others heart beats, see each others souls.

Not once did they look away from one another, through the entire moment of their complete union their eyes stayed locked together. But finally, once the waves of pleasure faded Shane's eyes rolled back and his grip on Claire's hands loosened. As he fell back into deep unconsciousness on the bed Claire lifted herself up and collapsed beside him. Panting breathlessly she glanced at the now healed wounds and dried blood on her hands.

_Now what? _She thought to herself. _I've done my part and that's all Amelie explained._

She thought back to the last thing Amelie had told her before she had left through the portal. _"You must do the first part of the ritual, this is where you must take control. When that is complete Shane will finish the final part."_

_What does that even mean? How can he finish it if he doesn't even know what to do?_

Claire felt a sudden movement beside her but before she could glance over to look she was being pinned to the bed. She looked up to find Shane above her, his eyes flaring blue just like her own with a devilish grin on his face that told her everything she needed to know.

_Oh, that's how he's going to finish it..._


	14. Chapter 14

For a moment Claire just stared up at Shane in shock. He was hot before but well... damn. Her eyes traced his body as he stared back with a look that sent Claire's heart racing. _Those eyes. _She thought to herself. _Those muscles, that tan skin, that smile and... Jesus that bulge! That can't be bigger than it was five minutes ago. Can it?_

She wanted to run her hands all over him, to feel every inch of him. She lifted her hand towards him and her fingers came so close to touching the skin of his bare chest but to Claire's frustration Shane grabbed her hand at the last second and pinned it along with the other above her head. Just like she had earlier he leaned in towards her ear and whispered. "It's my turn now Claire, time to make the succubus mine."

Hearing the word succubus made Claire think back to just a few minutes ago when she had been the one in charge. The fiery sex goddess who'd had Shane trembling beneath her. The thought helped her regain some of that control and as she pulled her hands free from his grip she swiftly kicked out until once again she was freed from beneath his body and straddling him. She leaned down towards him and purred. "Who said anyone owned me?"

"I did." Claire didn't really see it happen but somehow in a flash Shane had managed to flip them around so that Claire was held firmly against his chest with her arms pinned behind her back. She felt his breath on her neck from behind her. "Soon you'll be begging me to fuck you and trust me when I do I'm going to have you screaming my name."

His words caused her to gasp and squirm as she tried to free herself from him. _Focus Claire, you're a succubus. You're meant to be in control, not him._ She realised that this was one thing she never once thought of, about the fact that a succubus and an incubus together which both instinctively demanded control and dominance had a very unknown future. Claire did know one thing though, whatever was about to happen wasn't going to end quietly... and she was going to make sure of it.

Her inner succubus was completely back in business. "You really shouldn't have said that Shane." She murmured as she pressed herself against him.

"And why is that?"

"Because it made me think." She stretched her pinned arms lower down her back towards Shane's inner thigh. "Would what you said still happen if I did this?" Slowly, she ran her hand along his length behind her, causing a growl to escape his lips.

"Actually you've just guaranteed it."

"And what about this?" She ran her nail along his arousal before squeezing him. Feeling him shudder slightly she grinned triumphantly, happy that she'd proven he still didn't have complete control. Her smile didn't last long though as suddenly she was flung back against the bed sheets and Shane was above her again.

His hands were beside her head and as he spread her legs with his knee he looked her in the eyes with that evil grin on his face and said. "Hold on tight." He thrust his body rapidly forward and before Claire could even register what was happening he was inside her, all the way to the hilt, filling her completely to the point where she could already feel him invading the entrance to her womb. She let out an uncontrollable gasp and slammed her eyes shut. Never in her life had she felt anything like this before, anything so overcoming. Shane's chuckle reached her ears. "Does that feel good?" _Don't let him win Claire, don't let him win. _As she bit down on her lip to stop any unwelcome sound escaping her throat she shook her head.

In reply to her obvious lie he pulled out slowly before animalistically thrusting back into her. She couldn't help it, her lips parted as a moan of pure pleasure escaped them. This time his thrusts continued, pushing furiously deep into her. Each slam of his hips caused more delirious moans to pass Claire's lips. She automatically gripped Shane's shoulders, digging her nails into the skin, as if it were an anchor for her, something that would help her keep from giving him what he wanted and keep hold of what was left of her control.

Again he sank all the way into her but this time stopped, so his arousal held still in her welcoming passage. He leaned in until his lips were just inches from hers. "I want you to feel what I felt at your mercy." He pressed his lips hungrily to hers. At first it was a regular intoxicating kiss but soon Claire felt an almost unnoticeable tug within her before she felt her own energy being pulled from her body. He was feeding on her just like she had on him earlier. It caused her whole body to tingle and god did it feel good. She felt her body without permission arch towards him.

Despite how great it felt her natural instinct was to fight against it. She tried to pull her energy back, along with his, but as Shane roughly thrust his hips once she immediately stopped and let him take from her what he pleased. The longer he kissed her the more overpowering the sensation got and soon she found herself wanting more. _Succubus, goddess, control, dominance... Shane, more, harder, deeper... oh just fuck me._

Feeling her finally relax beneath him he smiled against her lips, he'd won and he knew it. His assault continued; pounding into her harder and harder as her nails dug deep into his skin to the point where she drew blood. That didn't matter though, because along with the cuts in his palm it would heal fast. After all, not so long ago Claire had taken so much of his energy before he'd fallen unconscious so she had a lot to offer.

It wasn't long before Claire's walls began to tighter around Shane and she knew she couldn't hold on any longer. Whether she liked it or not- which she had to admit she did- he had made her his without a shadow of a doubt. As she let herself go her head fell back and she screamed out through her mind blowing orgasm. Just like Shane had said, her scream formed his name as it rattled through the room. Just seconds after, Shane pressed his face into her neck as his thrusts ceased and he released himself deep within her.

Claire's eyes closed as she tried to control her breathing, which with the state she was in she was finding extremely difficult. Shane's weight disappeared from above her as she rolled on her side and hugged her body to stop her shaking. _This isn't over. _She thought. _There's no way I'm going to let him win, this was just the start. I'll get him back soon... after I've rested for a bit._

Her breathing finally began to settle along with the exhaustion. It was strange, she felt seriously worn out but at the same time so energised and refreshed. _Sex is definitely the key to good health... or at least it is in our case._

A few seconds passed and Claire felt herself beginning to drift blissfully into sleep. She was glad of the feeling, knowing she'll be able to rest for a while. Her happiness did not last long though because suddenly she felt strong hands gripping her shoulders and turning her on her back. She opened her eyes and Shane was towering above her once again looking as if ready to run a marathon. "I'm not done with you yet." He smiled.

Her eyes wandered down his body and widened in shock at what they saw. _How the hell can he be hard again? It's been seconds, seconds!_

Shane smirked at the look on her face before yanking her off the bed and shoving her up against the nearest wall. "Does this bring back memories?" He whispered. She thought back to earlier when she'd denied him what he'd wanted as she'd held him against the very same wooden panelling. Shane continued. "Don't worry, I'm not one for playing games. I'd prefer to just take you right here, right now."

Without saying another word he lifted her up by her arms and impaled her onto him. As he plunged into her she leaned her head back against the wall and moaned deeply. He propelled his hips forward and her body slammed against the wall as her legs wrapped around his waist and the wall behind them kept a steady shudder. She wasn't just moaning now she was screaming, almost as if each of Shane's thrusts caused mini orgasms to ripple through her body. Each time a scream formed Shane's name he grinned.

Soon Shane felt Claire's body begin to tremble and knew she was on the edge but instead of leading her all the way into oblivion he stopped and pulled out. Slowly, he crouched with Claire in his arms until he was on his knees and laid her down on the floor. With her body beneath him he began to trail kisses down her neck before she felt him once again slide into her. Claire felt the change immediately; he was being gentler with her now, more attentive. Her hands rested on his hips as they moved against hers and her eyes closed as his lips caressed her skin. Their bodies moved in rhythm- keeping a slow, sensual pace until they both felt themselves tip over the edge and join in their last orgasm.

As they collapsed against one another they stared into each others eyes for a second, noses touching and lips inches apart. Claire felt Shane's arms wind around her and pull her closer to him. "You have no idea how much I love you right now."

Resting her cheek against his chest she whispered. "I love you too." _Yes, I love you more than anything else in the world and now I am yours and you are mine._


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months. I promise I'm back now and future chapters will make it up to you (since Claire and Shane are nowhere near done yet) ;)_

Shane and Claire were still laid on the floor together- wrapped in each others arms while staring endlessly into each others still radiant eyes. They were so lost in each others very existence that they didn't hear the sound of boots thumping on each step of the stairs until the door to the bedroom opened. Both their heads snapped around towards the sound and saw Eve standing there. At first she looked annoyed but that soon changed to utter shock. "Are you two trying to destroy the house or- Christ Shane your eyes, what- holy shit you're a- never mind!" Eve quickly hurried out of the room. They heard her rushing down the stairs before she shouted again. "Michael!"

The two of them turned back to look at each other. They were silent- unsure of what to think or do- before they both finally cracked up laughing. It took them a while but they finally managed to calm down. "So." Claire said after another moment of silence. "What do we do now?"

"I think we need to go downstairs and explain everything to those two before Michael comes barging in." Shane replied with a grin. He got to his feet before grabbing Claire's hand, pulling her up with him and holding her against his chest with his hands gripping her hips. "Let's go _my _succubus." He whispered in her ear.

"It's been two seconds and already you can't keep your hands to yourself." She replied with a smirk.

"It was hard before but now its almost impossible, not that I'm complaining."

Quickly, they got dressed and headed downstairs to find a still shocked Eve sat with Michael in the living room. The vampire got to his feet when he saw them. "Glad you came down. I think we need an explanation considering what Eve just told me."

"Yeah we do." Eve added. "And thanks by the way. I am definitely scarred for life now."

Michael continued. "So Eve told me you're like Claire now. Though I'm not really sure how that can happen, especially in the space of a few hours. What's the real story?"

"She's right." Shane said. "I am like Claire now."

"How?"

Claire stepped towards Michael. "Amelie asked to see us. We went and she told us that me being with Shane would kill him, at least while he was human. Amelie told us he could become like me and that's what he chose. Nothing else to it to be honest."

Eve stood up from the sofa. "So it's true, I wasn't just seeing things. The weird eyes and the scary sex I mean."

"I'm not trying to interfere or anything but is this really what you want?" Michael asked.

"Absolutely, it was either this or lose Claire. Besides I'm already enjoying the changes." Shane answered with a grin.

"I noticed." Eve said sarcastically. "Wow, this is so weird. I mean how did you even change in the first place?"

Claire bit her lip at the question while Shane couldn't help a smirk. That was all Michael and Eve needed to understand that they didn't want to know. Eve moved until she was standing right in front of Shane and poked him. "You still look like you, and you still seem like a tool. Do you need you know what to like live every five minutes like Claire?"

"Not as much as Claire does but yeah?"

"Well if you get a case of the munchies just remember I'm unavailable so keep your mitts off." Eve said with a wink.

"Oh that won't be a problem since I have that all sorted out." He put his arm around Claire as Eve rolled her eyes. "So don't get your hopes up."

"You wish Collins and once again too much information."

"You love it."

Claire cleared her throat. "So are there anymore questions because I'd like to get all this cleared up now and forever."

"I want to ask more questions." Michael admitted. "But at the same time I'm too scared to in case I hear something that will destroy my life. So all I'm going to say is along as you're happy then so are we... oh and next time calm it down, this house can only take so much."

_Much more is to come so please review. Thanks _


	16. Chapter 16

A couple of weeks had passed since Shane's change and of course the rather awkward explanation to Michael and Eve. Things had begun to calm down as Shane got used to his new life with Claire and Michael and Eve got used to it- or rather put up with the couple's unintentional displays.

Today Michael had a gig at Common Grounds which all the house mates were getting ready to go to. Shane of course was the first to be ready- one thing that hadn't changed about him was his careless and lazy personality. He sat on the couch waiting as Michael came down the stairs with his guitar. It was just a case of waiting for the girls. "Are they nearly ready?" Shane asked.

Michael shrugged. "I didn't ask. The more you ask the longer they take, you should know that by now."

"Either way they take too long. Just tell them to hurry up." Shane complained.

With a nod Michael turned back towards the stairs. "Hey you two, are you- wow."

Frowning, Shane turned to look at Michael to see what caused him to go off course then silent. He saw him staring up the stairs and looked up himself to see both the girls walking down one after the other. First came Eve dressed in one of her favourite black dresses direct from gothville but still gorgeous, her hair was down and even hanging in loose curls. Then Claire followed- a sight that caused the rest of the world to disappear in Shane's eyes- wearing a short dress, in the perfect dark shade of red that complemented her smooth, ivory skin. Added with the red lipstick and smoky eyes Shane had himself one seductive minx walking his way. Or rather she would be better described as a hellcat than a minx because Shane was definitely going to hell for the stuff he'd end up doing to her.

Claire reached the couch where Shane was still sat staring. Her smirk was clear so she had obviously noticed the look on his face. When he came back to earth he got to his feet, took Claire by the hand and pulled her against him. "You look gorgeous." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm not the only one." She replied with a grin.

Before they could continue they heard someone clear their throat behind them and turned to see Eve with her arms folded and eyebrow raised. "Seriously Shane, she's only just walked down the stairs and you're all over her."

Shane held his hands up in surrender. "Hey it's not just me."

Claire quickly flashed everyone a look of fake innocence. "It was all him I swear."

"Yeah yeah nice try." Eve said. "I saw the looks on both your faces."

"Busted." Was all Claire replied as Shane shook his head at her.

Michael who'd decided not to say anything went to grab his keys from the shelf when Eve stopped him. "Ah ah ah, I will be driving the superstar to his show today. So we'll be taking my car." She grabbed the other set of keys before heading to the door ready to leave.

Once they were sure they were ready the four of them left the house and jumped into Eve's hearse.

When they'd got to Common Grounds Michael had headed straight off to the side of the stage with Eve to get ready. Despite the fact of his growing support and undeniable talent he still felt a little nervous before each of his gigs. Shane and Claire had grabbed the closest table to the front.

Neither of them had said much to each other since they'd gotten into the coffee shop, mainly because Shane was busy watching Claire from the corner of his eye who was also busy fidgeting as she sat with an agitated look on her face. As he watched she continued to anxiously look around the room then bite her lip then tap her fingers. Shane knew exactly why. She hadn't fed in a few days- he would know if she had as it wasn't exactly going to be something he'd miss. She'd managed to put up with it at home but in a room full of men as well as Shane was a struggle.

As Michael finally got on the stage at the cheer of the building crowd Shane leaned forward and put a hand over her still tapping fingers. "You should have fed today Claire." He murmured.

She turned her head slightly in his direction but tried to keep her attention on the music now coming from Michael's guitar. "I'm fine."

"Clearly you're not. You look like you're going to lunge at the first guy who gets close enough and if you do by the way it better be me."

Her head snapped in his direction. "Don't tempt me."

"And my point is proven."

Claire sighed. "I haven't had time for anything these last few days."

Shane squeezed her hand and winked at her. "Lucky it's the weekend tomorrow. I'll get you a mocha, might at least make you feel slightly better." He got up from his seat and headed to the queue by the counter. As he waited Eve came over who had been watching Michael from the side.

"Hey, what's up with Claire? She looks a little anxious." Eve asked.

"She's just a little you know." Not knowing how to explain with all the people around him in hearing distance he pointed to his eyes instead. "She's more than a little actually."

Eve understood straight away. "Oh god, in that case Michael and I will be going straight upstairs when we get home."

Shane just chuckled.

After a few minutes waiting Shane was finally served at the counter, ordering himself a black coffee along with the mocha he had promised his more than beautiful girlfriend. Grabbing the drinks he turned to head back to the table but stopped when he saw another guy sat across from Claire, obviously flirting with her. He watched for a moment. He was saying something to her that was clearly making her smile. She had that look on her face he'd seen a million times, the one that made his heart pound like crazy. There was that twinkle in her eye that told him that she was stumbling over her urges. Then finally she made her signature move by placing her hand on his- snaking her influence through his skin- and the look on the guys face made it obvious he would do anything she said.

Shane wasn't having this at all. He marched straight over to the table, put the drinks down and lifted the unknown guy from his seat. "Sorry, but its never going to happen." He said through gritted teeth. "Go get lucky somewhere else." He left without argument though he did give Claire one long look like a sad puppy.

Shane didn't stop there. Without a word he grabbed Claire and dragged her from the coffee shop. He wasn't angry with her- he knew it was her instincts- but he had instincts too and one of those was to make sure everyone knew that Claire was his and his alone. That included making sure Claire knew that as well.

Outside, he pushed her up against the nearest wall that was out of view. "If you thought that guy would've satisfied anything for you tonight then I've got news for you."

"Shane I-"

"Oh I know but that doesn't matter because either way you're coming with me. I think it's time I took that edge away for you... along with everything else." With that he grabbed her hand and began to drag her home.


End file.
